


Hell (or heaven) can wait.

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Magnus Bane is looking for a way to get back his magical powers from his father and is frustrated. Who could possible lift his mood better than Alexander Lightwood?





	Hell (or heaven) can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be only a short and hopefully sweet moment. I have been thinking about it for a few days now and looking forward what you think about it.

Damn! If he would have his magic now Magnus Bane would have probably crushed the whole mirror with his energy.

So he simply starred in it and found himself looking angry, helpless and exhausted at the same time. He hadn't found any clue on how to get his magic back.

Trying to calm down he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt hands around his waist and when he opened his eyes again Alec was right there behind him. Hugging him gently and smiling.

"How are you holding up?" he asked with a soft voice.

Magnus sighed. "You know patience is not exactly my middle name..."

"Maybe ... but if you want something you can be very convincing until you get there".

Magnus saw a small smile forming on his face in the mirror thinking of their first encounters. "If you say so."

They stood there embraced for a few moments just in silence.

"If he was not already there..." Alec began to whisper "I would drag my father-in-law for this deal personally into hell"

Magnus smile got bigger. When Alec was so protective he was nothing but adorable.

Suddenly Magnus rewinded his exact words. "Wait what? Your father-in-law? Alexander Lightwood what are you saying? We are not even living together at the moment. We ..."

"I know. We talked about staying in the here and now. And I still do. But while you were gone I could not help but think about all the things we have shared and the things we haven't shared so far. And I realised. With you I will never be only in the 'here and now' because you are with me in the past and in the future, in all my lifetime. And yeah some day I hope from the bottom of my heart that we will go down that aisle again".

Magnus grinned wildly remembering their first kiss and pressed slowly his lips again against Alec's soft smile "I think I just found some magic where I haven't been looking so far".

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about weddings. I think this is a wonderful song which would fit perfectly to Magnus and Alec. 
> 
> Heaven Can Wait (Meat Loaf)  
> Heaven can wait  
> And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
> Will take me through the lonely night  
> Through the cold of the day  
> And I know  
> I know  
> Heaven can wait  
> And all the gods come down here just to sing for me  
> And the melody's gonna make me fly  
> Without pain  
> Without fear  
> Give me all of your dreams  
> And let me go along on your way  
> Give me all of your prayers to sing  
> And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day  
> I got a taste of paradise  
> I'm never gonna let it slip away  
> I got a taste of paradise  
> It's all I really need to make me stay  
> Just like a child again  
> Heaven can wait  
> And all I got is time until the end of time  
> I won't look back  
> I won't look back  
> Let the altars shine  
> And I know that I've been released  
> But I don't know to where  
> And nobody's gonna tell me know  
> And I don't really care  
> No no no  
> I got a taste of paradise  
> That's all I really need to make me stay  
> I got a taste of paradise  
> If I had it any sooner you know  
> You know I never would have run away from my home  
> Heaven can wait  
> And all I got is time until the end of time  
> I won't look back  
> I won't look back  
> Let the altars shine  
> Heaven can wait  
> Heaven can wait  
> I won't look back  
> I won't look back  
> Let the altars shine  
> Let the altars shine
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afkXIG4om9w


End file.
